Fanon: Yue Bay
Yay! New stuff! 18:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Welcome to Republic City! Fanon: Earth Invasion--> Lan Se Despite the fact Tian had full trust in me that I could bend water out of the way and that we would have a safe trip across Yue Bay, I wasn't so sure. Elena asked the captain if he knew a vessel that would take us to Air Temple Island. When she returned, she told us there was one every five days, and that it would come tomorrow. And so, we searched a restaurant and a hotel. We now had enough money, thanks to Fire Lady Zola. She prepared us well for this trip. We ate at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. We heard they had the best noodles in town, and so we checked it out. After that, we searched a stable for Sudu and found a place to sleep for ourselves. The next day, we had a half day to kill before we could go to Air Temple Island, so we decided to get some shopping done. We even went to the new mover: Viper Batman. Elena and I were surprised. In the village, we only had Love Amongst The Dragons... The story wasn't that original if you have defeated an Earth Kingdom invasion yourself. Nevertheless, we enjoyed ourselves. The acting was good, and there were some things I couldn't even do in the Avatar State. Viper Batman jumped off a building, and landed without even a scratch or using airbending (he was a non-bender). After that, we hurried to the docks. The captain was about to waterbend away when he saw us. It must've been a funny sight, seeing three teenagers in red, black and orange running towards the boat. "Sir, can we still board?" "Get on!" He waterbended us on his boat. "It's going to be a short ride. Can I have seventy yuans please?" "Is that as well for my buffalo yak?" "Yes it is. Otherwise, it would've only been thirty." Tian gave him the money. We were off to my first big stop as an airbender. Ai Lun Na I hope we can get a flying bison, because I am not stepping on a boat ever again. The water traffic was so much more apparent than on our previous boat... Tian said he could already see Air Temple Island. I think he has an eagle vision. I tried to look, but as soon I moved my head, I regretted it. I wish Lan was a healer, even though I don't know if he could fix my head then... Was my stomach just growling? Lan was looking at me funny, while Tian said: "Over there! Behind you, Elena! Sky bison!" Tiankong Those were the sky bison! The descendants of Appa, just like I am a descendant of Aang! I shouldn't think about him, though. It was my great-grandfather Tenzin who really recreated the airbending culture. And his daughters and sons. I mean, Tenzin was the only airbender of his generation. I am the thirty-fourth. It wouldn't be really fair to compare myself to him. I can rely on my cousins, or even my grandmother (who is already one-hundred and twenty two years old!). I will never be alone. As Lan helps the sailor by waterbending with him, I try to remember the island. I know I've been there before. I just don't know when. It was when I was still in training. I earned my tattoos at the age of ten. I was "talented". I trained under Lady Jinora. She wanted us to call her that. Never grand-ma, or gran-gran, always Lady Jinora. She was the president for eight years. She was also the first female president. Air Temple Island. I remember. I was four or five. Lady Jinora called my father, mother, my brothers and all of my brothers and sisters. Meelo had died. My older sister told me (my two older brothers wouldn't talk about it) that Lady Jinora once was very happy and she smiled all the time. But after Meelo died, she was left all alone. Not even her children could cheer her up. She told me Lady Jinora already died on the inside, but that she would still teach every airbender. I must've been thinking for a long time, because when I looked again, we were almost at the island. "So, who do you think the Avatar is? They say he stopped the entire Earth Kingdom army with only as much as a puddle of water." He spit. "We can handle our own problems. The Avatar can go back to the spirits. He isn't wanted in this world." I realized in what kind of a dangerous situation we were in. Lan was too busy waterbending so he didn't even hear what he said, and Elena heard it, but was too sick to answer. I decided to save the day. "Really? That must be one powerful bender. I wouldn't want to be around him when I steal some food!" I tried to laugh twitchy, and I think he fell for it, because afterwards he said: "Don't worry. The Avatar would never come here. After all, three Avatars before him tried to calm this place down, and failed. And, if he would be so stubborn to just walk in here, he would walk right in to the HQ of the Independent Nation." Even Lan now realized something was going on. He asked: "What is the Independent Nation? Something like the URN?" "No, the Independent Nation wants to live in a world without the Avatar. We can fix our own problems. You haven't seen the Avatar, did you?" He laughed. It was almost funny, if we weren't in such a great danger. "Sorry to disappoint you!" Lan laughed with him. He saved the day. Again. We reached the shore. We boarded off. Only when we couldn't see him anymore, we could relax. If there were people like that everywhere in Republic City, we weren't safe here. "We can choose between staying here, and getting caught up in the middle of trouble, or going to one of the Air Temples, but then your airbending training will be delayed." "We'll have to take another boat, won't we?" Trivia *The Independent Nation comes from Tales of Yukio. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se